


Amore

by PrincessRainbowPastel



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: F/M, Mild Smut, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:41:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23645557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessRainbowPastel/pseuds/PrincessRainbowPastel
Summary: This fic was kinda rushed through at the time which is why it's so short and kinda lame lol, but Lilac gets a lovely surprise on Valentine's Day from her loverboy, Murdoc.
Relationships: Murdoc Niccals/Original Character(s), Murdoc Niccals/Original Female Character(s)





	Amore

It was officially February 14th which meant that it was officially Valentine's Day. Lilac and Murdoc woke up in the large, king sized bed (fully unclothed might I add) as the sun shone from the curtains of their dark bedroom. "Good morning, my love." Murdoc said in a tired, raspy voice that sent shivers through Lilac's body. "Morning." She said tiredly with a smile as they shared a sweet kiss. Murdoc sighed and looked at his fiancé. "So, what do you want to do today, darling?" Murdoc asked her. "Hmm...how about we go get some crepes and we'll go from there?" Lilac asked. "Anything for you, princess." Murdoc smirked as he kissed her once again.

So, after the two got dressed and left to eat crepes at a fancy French cafe, they decided to spend the day just doing cute stuff together like going to the movies, to the mall, to the zoo, and then to end the day, they went to a fancy fondue restaurant and enjoyed some food. When they finally got home Lilac decided to take a quick shower before going to bed, but little did she know that Murdoc had a big surprise for her. As Lilac showered, Murdoc sneaked in and put a white box on the bathroom counter then went to get ready for what was to come. When Lilac had stepped out and dried off she noticed the box with a note taped to it that said: "Put this on for me ❤️ - Murdy" Lilac smiled and put on the clothes that were in the box. It was a sexy, light pink, ruffled, lingerie nightie with a big pink bow at the breast and two little bows on the straps and a light pink thong with a little bow on the back. Lilac dried her hair a little bit then walked out to see Murdoc stark naked on the bed with rose pedals and candles surrounding the bed. Marvin Gaye's "Sexual Healing" was playing in the background as Murdoc smirked at her. "Happy Valentine's Day, mi amore~" Murdoc said. Lilac bit her lip and made her way to the bed. Lilac blushed as she got on the bed in front of Murdoc. He moves closer to her and wrapped his arms around her. "Mmm~" Murdoc hummed in her ear. "You look so sexy." Murdoc whispered as he nibbled her ear a bit. "Oh, Murdy~" Lilac whispered. "I love you so much." She said. "I love you more, my darling....my Lilac." Murdoc said to her as he gazed into her chocolate brown eyes. The two then proceeded to make sweet, passionate love all night long. Touching and loving each other in pure bliss. It was indeed the best Valentine's Day they've ever had.


End file.
